LPS Beasties
by RosexNightforever
Summary: It's finally out! Sadly it comes out when one of my favorite writers is quitting fanfiction :'( I will miss you Singing :( Well at least the title fits with it!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 OF LPS BESTIES!

Here's the theme song!

(playing Winter Wrap Up from MLP)

PetShopPenWork: (singing) Welcome to LPS Besties with, me as Writer PenWork Rhymes,

HyperMonicaLA: (singing) I'm Shadow!

CollinandMario2000: (singing) With me as Collin!

SingingStar289j: (singing) Guest starring me as Claire!

TwiliSRMTHFG:(singing) And me as Maya!

Sexy Pet 777: (singing) Me as Raja, Carrie and Rachel!

ZussellBrook: (singing) Last but not least me as Sugar, Chase, Melody and Zeke!

All singing: Have a fun time! We do have visitors all the time!

(music stops)

* * *

"Hey Sexy Pet 777, Raja, Carrie and Rachel!" ZussellBrook, said holding her four pets, Sugar a golden receiver puppy with blue eyes, Melody Ferguson a dog/hedgehog mix she is purple with a light orange chest-to bottom of her tail left eyes is green and her right eyes is blue, Chase Ferguson, Melody's twin He looked like her, a orange hedgehog/dog mix with a light purple chest to bottom of his tail, left eye is blue and the right eye is green. And Zeke Trent a purple dog with a black cap and a gold bandana around his neck.

"Hey ZussellBrook, Zeke, Chase and Melody!" Sexy Pet 777, ZussellBrook's friend called keeping her three pets close. Raja Nevla, a white mongoose with gold eyes, his twin sister Carrie Nevla, a sky blue skunk with pink eyes, and Rachel a mongoose brighter purple then Zoe purple, with lavender eyes said.

"What about me?!" HyperMonicaLA said cuddling her pet Labrador retriever puppy that had green eyes. "Shadow, no licking."

Sexy Pet and ZussellBrook giggled at their friend.

They head off to put their pets at LPS, then write more stories with the other writers. Since the others' pets were already at LPS.

"Bye Zeke! See you at 7:00!" ZussellBrook said setting down her last pet.

He nodded and ran to his sister Zoe Ferguson.

Pet (Sexy Pet 777) put down her pets after Monica.

Brook (ZussellBrook) got up.

The three friends headed towards the door.

A few hours later, the girls (and CollinandMario2000) were helping PenWork (PetShopPenWork) come up with new story ideas.

"Hey guys?" PenWork asked.

"Yeah?" the others said.

"It's 6:30!" PenWork.

The others gasped.

"Melody and Chase hate being alone!" Brook said.

Mrs. T called and asked the writers if their pets can sleepover.

They all agreed to that.

"Wait!" SingingStar289j said pulling out a camera.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're leaving the archive!" Twili (TwiliSRMTHFG) said with disappointment in her voice.

"Well, come around and we'll take pictures of all of us and me!" Singing said.

Everybody gathered around her and she took enough pictures for all of them including her to have.

They each took pictures of their pets with Singing the next morning too.

Then all of them together.

The writers could understand their pets.

"Come on Writer!" Buttercream said hopping into the room and talking as normal as she could.

Zeke walked around the room sniffing.

Claire leapt on Zeke's doggy-bed.

"Hey!" Zeke said. "What are you doing on my bed Claire?"

"Because, this is my last day!" Claire said shaking. Her ears flapping by her side. "Remember?"

Zeke shook his head.

"Doofus," Sugar said as she got up.

"Who?!" everybody/pet said.

"This 'Stan' character from the TV!" Sugar said as the Ferguson twins cracked up.


	2. sorry for the short chapter!

CHAPTER 2 OF LPS BESTIES!

Here's the theme song!

(playing Winter Wrap Up from MLP)

PetShopPenWork: (singing) Welcome to LPS Besties with, me as Writer PenWork Rhymes,

HyperMonicaLA: (singing) I'm Shadow!

CollinandMario2000: (singing) With me as Collin!

SingingStar289j: (singing) Guest starring me as Claire!

TwiliSRMTHFG:(singing) And me as Maya!

Sexy Pet 777: (singing) Me as Raja, Carrie and Rachel.

ZussellBrook: (singing) Last but not least me as Sugar, Chase, Melody and Zeke!

All singing: Have a fun time! We do have visitors all the time!

(music stops)

* * *

"Brook, get up!" Monica said shaking her friend who was in bed cuddling a Webkinz winter fawn.

"Urrrrrr." Brook groaned bringing the toy closer to her face.

"I know!" Pet sad.

"What?" Collin asked leaping on Mario (CollinandMario2000)'s shoulder.

Pet grabbed something from the counter, and threw it at Brook's face.

"AHHH!" Brook yelped as she fell off the bed. "Thanks for ruining my dream about my new 'Bolt' OC Pet!"

Pet smiled and said, "You're welcome!"

"You know she was being sarcastic right?" PenWork said.

"Yea, I know." Pet said petting Rachel's head.

Brook got up. She stuck her tounge out.

Pet grabbed another Webkinz, Lakia, and threw it.

"What is this 'Throw Webkinz at the 10-year-old day'?!" Brook said.


End file.
